


Tired Of Waiting

by Carbynn



Series: Royed Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed-Typical Cursing, M/M, Mentions Of Accidents And Amputations, Modern AU, Reunions, Sappy Ed - So Rare It Deserves Its Own Tag, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn
Summary: Roy's been gone for almost two months, and Ed's miserable.





	Tired Of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Together/Apart

Ed sighs into the phone. “Just one more night.” He’s repeating after Roy, laying in their bed with as much of his face buried in Roy’s pillow as he can manage. “I fucking hate this.”

Roy has been gone for almost two months.

Generally, Roy’s position as president of his non-profit kept him local, even though it usually means late nights and interrupted weekends. Recent years have seen a boom in success for the organization, and branches are popping up all over the place. Usually, development is managed by Roy’s team, but the opening of their first international location means that Roy’s presence is, unfortunately, required.

Even more unfortunately, Ed’s class schedule means that he couldn’t go with him, not without missing out on a significant portion of his first year of grad school.  

It was only supposed to be three weeks, and three weeks had turned into six, then into eight, and finally, _finally_ there was an end in sight, but Ed is tired of waiting.

He can’t help but to feel a little selfish. Roy’s organization, initially a small, local group meant to ease the transition of injured veterans back to civilian life, and then later a nation-wide umbrella group that provides resources and services to disabled people of any background, does good work. Ed himself had relied on it for help after the car accident had taken his leg, his mom, and almost his brother, and he definitely wouldn’t be where he is without it, including both grad school and Roy’s bed. Still, it’s difficult to separate out ‘the organization’ from ‘the thing keeping Roy away from him,’ especially when Ed misses him so desperately.

“I know, love, I’m sorry.” Roy’s voice cutting through the speaker on his phone and a few video calls are all he’s had for weeks, and Ed pulls what comfort from it that he can.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. It just sucks.” Ed runs his fingers along the edge of the pillowcase. “You’re doing good work, Roy.”

“Soon, though.”

“Soon,” Ed affirms. “And I hope your schedule is clear when you get back, ‘cause I’m not letting you out of my sight or out of this bed until we’ve made up for the time you’ve been gone.”

“Is that so?” Roy’s voice takes on a distinctive purr, and it’s not fucking _fair_. “How do you plan to keep me there?”

Ed’s never been particularly good at dirty talk, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to give it a shot. “Easy, you won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

“That sounds promising. You know how much I love being at your mercy.”

 “Y’know, it’s really not fair that you’re doing this to me when you’re not even here.”

“Doing what to you?” Roy asks in a tone that implies he knows _exactly_ what.

“Bastard,” Ed huffs, but it’s not an insult and hasn’t been one in a very long time.

“ _Your_ bastard, darling, don’t forget.”

If Roy could see him, wearing one of his old t-shirts and cuddled up to his pillow on his side of the bed trying to breathe in whatever’s left of him, he’d realize that there’s no fucking _chance_ Ed could ever forget that Roy’s his, and he’s Roy’s, and they belong to each other body and soul.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ed says, instead of everything else. “Lucky me, huh?”

Roy laughs, and it warms Ed to the core. “The luckiest. I’m quite a catch.”

“So’s malaria, but—“ The doorbell cuts him off mid-barb. “What the _fuck?_ It’s one o’clock in the morning!”

“What’s wrong?” Roy’s voice is laced with concern and Ed can almost see the little furrow between his brows.

Ed sits up and begins grappling for the prosthetic leaning against the nightstand. “Someone’s at the door.” He manages to strap it into place and shifts to his feet with a wince. “This better be fucking important.”

“Any idea who it might be?”

“Probably just the guy I’ve been sleeping with since you’ve been gone.” Ed hobbles down the hallway, cradling the phone against his shoulder as he flips on the lights.

“Be sure to thank him for me, then.” God, Roy is such a _shit._

“Will do. Hold on a sec.” Ed moves the phone away from his face and swings the door open. “Do you know what fucking time—“

The phone clatters to the floor of the entryway and Ed can’t even be assed to care if the screen cracks against the tile because Roy’s standing there in the flesh.

He smiles so wide that the corner of the eye not covered by the patch crinkles like tissue paper. “Hello, love.”

Probably, Ed hasn’t moved this fast since the accident. In an instant, he’s lunging at Roy and wrapping his arms around him, dragging him in as close as he can and burying his face in his shoulder to breathe him in. “You piece of shit. You absolute fucking bastard. I goddamn hate you, you know that?”

Roy’s arms wind around his waist, holding him just as tightly as Ed’s holding him. “I missed you too,” he murmurs into Ed’s hair.

He’s not sure how long they stand there before Roy gently urges Ed back into the house and locks the door behind them. He laces their fingers together and walks Ed back down the hall towards the bedroom, towards _their_ bedroom, and shuts that door behind them there, too.

Roy lets go of Ed’s hand to shed his coat, but Ed has other ideas. He tightens his fingers in the collar of Roy’s shirt and drags him down for a long overdue kiss, curling an arm around his neck to keep him in place. They’ve got two months to make up for, and Ed knows one desperate kiss isn’t going to do it all at once, but it’s a start and it’s been way too long since Ed got to taste the backs of Roy’s teeth.

Time blurs again. Roy’s coat is gone somehow and he’s easing Ed down into the bed without breaking the kiss, pinning him to the mattress with his familiar, warm weight. It’s the first time Ed’s felt right in weeks, and the quiet whimpers he breathes against Roy’s lips are less arousal and more pure, unbroken _relief_.

Finally, they’re forced to part. Roy’s hands cradle Ed’s face like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and the dark eye that isn’t obscured by the eyepatch burns with unrestrained fondness that makes Ed want to puke and cry in equal measures.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” he whispers, and Roy’s smile is almost worth tears.

It’s late, and they’re both exhausted. The promises Ed made earlier will wait until daylight, until they have the energy to carry out more than just desperate kisses and quiet declarations. For now, it’s enough to lay here in Roy’s arms, surrounded by the heat of him and the smell of him after going so long without, content in the knowledge that, finally, he’ll wake up there, too.


End file.
